Where You Skeet, I Will Swallow: A Gilmore Guys Fan Fic
by WeGilly
Summary: On mic, Kevin T. Porter and Demi Adejuyigbe are just two friends talking about 'Gilmore Girls.' But once they stop recording and say goodbye to their guests, the two Gilmore Guys are free to get 'dirty.' No bit zone.


"_I like this song_," rang the voice of Yanic Truesdale's Michel out of Kevin's computer through the group's headphones. As Hayes and Demi took off their headphones, talking about how the episode went, Kevin stopped the recording and saved the Garage Band session. He turned to his friends and thanked Hayes again for coming.

"And thank you two for coming on Hollywood Handbook earlier today!" Hayes said. "I hope one of your fans really writes some Gilmore Guys fan faction, something really explicit!"

"Something…" Kevin said as he went back to the soundboard clips on his iTunes to finish his sentence "_Dirty_"?

Everyone laughs.

"Haha, just imagine! You two having gay sex!" Hayes jokes.

"Yeah, that would be weird," Demi laughs nervously, trying not to glance over at Kevin, who is trying to stop from blushing.

After Hayes Davenport leaves, Demi and Kevin look at each other and finally let out their nervous laughter. Demi playfully smack's Kevin's ass.

"Yeah, imagine that!" he says.

"One day people are gonna figure it out, Dem."

"Oh come on, no one cares anyway!"

"Maybe…"

Kevin has been hesitant about their sexual relationship since it started after episode 109. It began with Kevin being visibly upset with how the episode went, and after Anna Lore left, Demi tried to cheer him up and apologize for going on so many tangent. One thing led to another and now the two hosts fuck each other in the butt a lot.

Demi pulls Kevin onto the couch. You know, that one in front of the brick wall where they always take pictures. He kisses Kevin on the lips and says,

"I want you to fuh-fuh-fuh-fuh-fuh-fuh-fuh-fuh-fuh-fuck me."

"Oh god, Demi. Right here?"

Demi looks longingly into his best friend's eyes.

"Yeah, why not?!"

Kevn looks around, "What if someone comes in to record something?"

"No one's booked to record any podcasts here for the rest of the night, come on, Kevin. I want it in my butt. You know how I like it."

The two men kiss again, really going at it now. Kevin slowly gives in, remembering how great it feels to have Demi's hands all over him. Demi slides his hands up the back of Kevin's Midway County South Valley, Arizona sweatshirt and moves his mouth to his lover's neck. Kevin leans back and let's Demi take over, feeling his cock growing in his pants, ready for it to burst out. He begins to unbutton his jeans while Demi rips his sweatshirt over his head. Shirtless, Kevin lays back down on the couch and finishes taking out his hard cock. Demi smiles and squeals with joy while he unbuttons his own shirt.

"Nice chicken," he says, laughing while he grabs his lover's dick.

"Oh gosh, you know I hate it when you make that joke!" Kevin says.

"But you don't hate it when I do this," Demi says as he takes Kevin's cock inside his mouth. He works up and down the shaft, cupping Kevin's balls in his hand.

Demi sits up, keeping his hand on Kevin's meat stick while unbuttoning his shirt with his other hand. He stands up in front of the couch, taking off his shirt all the way. He turns around and sexily removes his pants. He's going commando, so Kevin gets to see his butt right away without waiting for him to take off his underwear. Demi gets down on his arms and knees, spreading his butt for Kevin.

"Welcome To My Ass," Demi says, laughing hard.

"Ohh, you want me to be your PoopDoctor?"

"I always want you to be my PoopDoctor, babe," Demi coos.

Kevin gets on his knees behind Demi and totally puts his dick in him. They go at it pretty hard for a while. Lots of thrusting and moaning going on. After a while, Kevin pulls out to move onto the couch. Demi says,

"Hey pookie, can you do that thing I like?"

Kevin rolls his eyes.

"Oh come on, you know how much it turns me on!" Demi says, getting on the couch next to Kevin and sucking on his earlobe, wrapping his arm around his lover.

Kevin sighs and leans back. "Fine."

He affects a Melissa McCarthy voice, "Hallooo!"

Demi laughs hard and starts to go down on Kevin again while his impression continues.

"Ohhhh yas that feels good!" he screams as Melissa McCarthy.

Demi moves onto the floor, between Kevin's pasty thighs, and sucks harder. Kevin drops the Melissa McCarthy voice and asks Demi,

"Are you ready for our next segment, Say Yes To The Jizz?"

Garbled from having a cock in his mouth, "mmyesmmm," Demi says.

As he gets closer to orgasm, Kevin stands up and pushes Demi out of his mouth. He continues to stroke, getting ready to shoot his stuff into his fornication partner's mouth.

"Ready?" he says.

"Ready!" Demi responds. "Give it to me."

"Pop"

"Goes"

"My"

Together, "Cum Load."

And Kevin shoots a huge load of cum into Demi's mouth. A few seconds later, Demi opens his mouth and shows that all of Kevin's juice is gone.

"I guess we should have called that," Demi says, "Where You Skeet, I Will Swallow."

And the two lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
